


Taste of His Roommate

by SinQueen69



Series: Taste On His Tongue [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Job, Cum shot, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Derek is Scott's roommate, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Roommates, Slut Stiles Stilinski, Sub Stiles Stilinski, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Stiles’ goes to hang out with his best friend at his dorm and instead has a run-in with Scott’s extremely hot roommate.





	Taste of His Roommate

Stiles stepped into Scott’s dorm room using the copy of the key that Scott let him make. Stiles’ was busy texting on his phone and didn’t bother to look up as he shut the door behind himself. Stiles frowned when Scott messaged him saying he was caught up with a project but telling Stiles he could wait in his dorm until he was done. 

“Hello?” A deep voice asked sounding amused when Stiles yelped and startled back a few steps. Stiles’ jerked his head up and felt every part of his body burn in arousal as he set eyes on the man clad in only a towel in front of him. 

“H-Hi, I’m Stiles. I’m Scott’s best friend and he told me I could wait here for him?” Stiles squeaked as he held his phone up making the handsome man raise his eyebrow and lips quirked up in amusement. 

“Ah, so you’re Stiles. Nice to finally meet you, I’m Derek your best friend’s roommate.” Derek stepped closer, holding his hand up for Stiles to shake. Stiles swallowed hard as he shook the man’s hand and tried his best to keep his eyes avoid waist level as Derek’s towel began to slip lower on his hips. 

“Y-Yeah, nice to meet you.” Stiles wet his lips and Derek watched the action with darkening eyes. 

“So what do you plan on doing while waiting for Scott?” Derek asked, stepping closer and Stiles went still; fighting back a whimper when their chests brushed and he got a face full of Derek’s scent. 

“I uh, I haven’t even thought about it,” Stiles admitted and inhaled sharply when Derek placed his hand on his chest. Stiles’ was sure Derek could feel his heart pounding in his chest. 

“I’m sure between the two of us we can figure something out,” Derek said in a low and seductive voice. 

“What do you have in mind?” Stiles tried to keep his voice steady, but Derek just chuckled as he caught the slight tremors. 

“I think you know,” Derek allowed his towel to drop to the floor and Stiles’ eyes flew down to Derek’s groin and blushed brightly as blood rushed to his own crotch. Derek’s cock was flaccid against his thigh, but damn he was thick and long. Stiles mouth watered and his knees buckled as Derek sent him a cocky smile as he wrapped his hand around himself and began to stroke himself slowly. 

“You’re cute Stiles and these lips were made to suck cock. I want you on your knees for me.” Derek traced Stiles’ parted lips with his fingers and chuckled when Stiles’ whined and flicked his tongue over the pads of Derek’s fingers.

“It’ll be our secret, Scott doesn’t need to know,” Derek promised as he curled his fingers around the back of Stiles' neck and felt the tension flood out of Stiles. 

“Y-Yeah, okay, damn.” Stiles nodded as he gave into Derek and allowed him to walk him towards the wall of the kitchenette. Derek lazily leaned against the wall, holding his cock steady as Stiles sank to his knees and looked up at him with lust-filled eyes. 

“Go on Stiles, don’t deny yourself what you want.” Derek crooned as he tangled his fingers in Stiles' hair, pushing Stiles face into his crotch. Stiles shuddered as he inhaled Derek’s strong, musky scent and mouthed at the other man’s balls wetly. Stiles dragged his tongue up the underside of Derek’s growing erection and sucked sloppy at the tip while peering up at Derek’s face. 

Derek was watching him with half-lidded eyes and cheeks blotted with redness. Derek ran his fingers through Stiles' hair, keeping Stiles’ head in place as Stiles messily licked up and down his shaft. 

“Scott has told me about you,” Derek commented casually as Stiles sucked at his balls again, hands coming up to hold onto the backs of Derek’s thick and slightly hairy thighs. 

“He didn’t tell me that you were a cock hungry slut, but I knew that the moment you stepped into the dorm,” Derek said lazily as he began to rock his hips forward, forcing his cock into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles’ cheeks turned dark as he closed his eyes as he relaxed his jaw and allowed Derek to take control of the pace. It was filthy and extremely hot as each time Derek sheathed his cock completely in Stiles’ mouth, balls lewdly slapping against Stiles’ chin. Stiles choked every so often when the head of Derek’s cock bumped against the back of his throat and felt drool drip down from the corners of his mouth and down his neck. 

“I’ll give you a choice, Stiles. I can come on your face and you can let your best friend see what a greedy cock slut you are or you can swallow my cum like a proper slut.” Derek said as he felt his balls beginning to tighten up and he pulled his fully erect and slick cock from Stiles’ mouth and tipped Stiles’ head up so they could lock eyes. 

Stiles panted quietly with his lips swelling and bright blush on his face that was now wet with drool and pre-cum. Stiles tightened his grip on the backs of Derek’s strong thighs and stuck his tongue out before sliding the tip of Derek’s cock back into his open mouth and flicked his eyes up. 

“Don’t worry Stiles, I’ll turn you into a cock slut yet.” Derek crooned as he began to pump his shaft, keeping his eyes locked on the sight of the head of his cock sitting on Stiles’ tongue and was hit in the gut with a shot of arousal. Derek let out a moan as his eyes fluttered a bit before he focused on the sight of his white cum flowing over Stiles’ pink tongue and his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed down his best friend’s roommate’s release. 

“Good boy,” Derek breathed out as his limp cock fell from Stiles' mouth and he watched, as Stiles blushed deeper and squirmed on his knees. 

“Scott should be back in a few minutes, clean yourself up and wait for him in his room.” Derek picked up his towel, wrapping it back around his waist as he headed towards his room.

“Y-Yeah,” Stiles stammered from his place still on his knees with Derek’s cum staining his lips and his jeans obviously tented. 

“I can’t wait till next time you come to visit Scott.” Derek tossed over his shoulder before he shut the door to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I've created a safe anonymous place for darker/filthy requests. 
> 
> https://forms.gle/cSmPBen2kzEwsrX17
> 
> [UPDATED & OPEN]


End file.
